The Aftermath
by adventurous
Summary: A month after the battle everyone's shaken up. Ethan has letters from 'Rochelle' & Isabel is struggling to support Ethan & Arkarian with Matt being his usual self, as well as keeping secrets from the 2 truthseers. Sorry bad summary, try it for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

-1Isabel

I make my way down the mountain releasing a heartfelt sigh I didn't realise I was holding. No one is the same since last week, not since Rochelle seemed to die. I can't shake the feeling that she is still here somewhere, somehow. Perhaps it's just wishful thinking.

Ethan isn't coping at all. Arkarian is worried that this will turn out like Sera's death. When Ethan chooses to talk he is stiff and wooden. He says he doesn't blame me for not being able to heal her, but I do. What is the point in being a healer if you can't save a friends life for crying out loud? Arkarian is also having problems with his fathers death. Conversation with him has been reduced to meaningless chitchat recently. He claims he is fine, after all, it was only recently he found out Lorian was his father, but still, he knew him for around six hundred years, which is bound to leave a mark.

I walk up the path to Ethan's house, take a deep breath and knock the door. Shaun answers. 'Isabel, come in.'

'How is he?' I ask, dreading the answer.

'Not good.' He runs a hand through his hair. 'He'll be glad to see you. I hope,' he adds in a mutter.

I quickly stride down the dimly lit hallway to Ethan's room. I ease the door open as quietly as I can and freeze in shock at Ethan's appearance. His twinkling blue eyes are now bloodshot with large black bags beneath them. His face is gaunt and withdrawn.

'Isabel,' he rasps drily.

'Yes,' I say softly, sitting on the bed beside him. He sags against the pillows, which are flat as if he does this often, and offers me a weak grin, a shadow of his original cheeky smile.

'Do you know anyone who hates me?' he asks suddenly.

'Other than me, no,' I joke. Anything to lighten the mood. 'Why?'

'I got a letter.' Ethan's voice tightens.

'Oh.' I wonder where this is going.

'From, well, it says Rochelle.'

For a moment I go into shock, staring at him uncomprehendingly. Licking my lips, I ask 'What?'

Ethan silently passes me a piece of paper. Eyes darting back and forth I take in the short message:

Dear Ethan,

Don't blame yourself (or anyone else for that matter) for what happened to me. I know we'll see each other soon. I promise. Just how soon I don't know.

Love you, Rochelle x

'Did you imagine this, you know, create it?' My fingers are trembling, I can't believe my eyes, there has to be a logical explanation.

'I don't know… could someone be playing a joke on me?' Ethan looks at me, pain and hurt clearly shining through his eyes. 'You don't think she could still be alive, do you?' It's only the hope on his pale face that stops me from dismissing the idea outright. But at his words I get an eerie feeling, but whether it is due to discomfort or my sixth sense, I just can't tell.

I reach and grab his cold hand, locked firmly around the note. 'You saw Marduke turn to stone, Ethan. He would only do that if Rochelle was dead.'

Shaking his head and grabbing both my hands, he releases a sigh. He sounds so sad, I wish there was something I could do to help. 'I don't know what to think, Isabel, what to hope for.' His eyes cloud over. 'If this is a sick joke I will find whoever did this.'

A quick glance at his steely face tells me he means it.

Ethan

I can tell I've freaked Isabel out, but I so badly need answers. 'Please don't tell anyone about this, Isabel, please. Not Matt, not Arkarian, or anyone.' I can barely keep the begging note out of my voice.

Isabel's face stiffens. 'It's hard to keep a secret when you are surrounded by Truthseers, especially-'

'-Arkarian,' we say together.

'He always knows when something is up,' a small smile tugs at Isabel's lips. 'But Matt, with all the sensitivity of a blunt knife, is so nosy and overprotective,' her voice takes on a herd edge.

Reaching over, I squeeze her hand. 'But you'll do it, right? Keep it a secret?'

'Don't worry, your secret's safe with me,' she gives my hand a reassuring squeeze back.

'Good,' I clear my throat, 'cos I have another one for you.'

Her brown eyes narrow suspiciously. I shift uncomfortably and decide just to tell her and get it out.

'My powers have stopped working.'


	2. Chapter 2

-1**I know this chapter is a little slow but the next one will make up for it! I hope. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!**

Isabel

Matt lays into me as soon as I walk through the door. His stupid brotherly concern is the last thing I need today; I still haven't forgiven him for last week when he fetched me from the mountaintop, and for his stupid remark (dads not coming back and it's time you realised that).

'Where the hell have you been?' he demands, his eyes blazing.

Carefully shielding my thoughts I calmly reply 'Out' and sprint up the stairs before he can question me further. I doubt he will ever get it through his thick skull I am able to look after myself, despite what he thinks. He acts like I'm stupid when he's the one who accused practically half of us of being the traitor. I think Neriah is the only one on speaking terms with my half-witted brother.

Lying on my bed I consider Ethan's revelations. That letter supposedly from Rochelle, I just can't tell if it is from her which would mean she is alive, which can't be true since we all saw her body which was transported to Athens until arrangements can be made for the funeral. Not to mention if Rochelle is alive so is Marduke, meaning the prophecy would be unfulfilled. As I rub my temples a headache starts to kick in. Plus, as if I don't have enough to worry about, Ethan's powers are on the blink. Just because Lathenia and (possibly) Marduke are gone doesn't mean the entire Order is gone. Far from it. After discussing the possibility of more missions with Ethan, we have decided that if he does get assigned one I will have to get myself included somehow. It should, in theory, be able to persuade Arkarian, it's Matt who'll cause the problems, if any.

Since Neriah is staying here until her mother, Anneliese, comes back I unfold the camp bed for her and chuck a duvet over the top with a couple of pillows. Although Mum knows matt and Neriah are 'seeing each other' she can't know they are immortal soul mates destined to spend the rest of their exceptionally long lives together. Taking advantage of having my room to myself, I quickly get changed, throwing on a rumpled pyjama top but leaving my jeans on. I place a giant novelty teddy I think my dad won for me at a fair which I simply can't remember, within reaching distance of my bed. It's not waiting to be hugged but to take my place as I visit Arkarian tonight. He needs me more now than ever and since Matt is busy rebuilding the citadel there is only a slight chance of getting caught (comparatively speaking). However, if there is one thing I have learnt about Matt, it is that he never misses a chance to smother me, hence the bear.

As I clamber into bed I consider the only way I know for certain which will tell us if Rochelle has even a chance of being alive. I don't want to pressure Ethan into it, but it is the only obvious way I can see. I realise there are a lot of 'ifs'. 'If' I am right and this is the only way, then 'if' Rochelle is dead Ethan will come face to face with her murderer's statue , causing him unnecessary extra grief 'if' he comes with me, which will probably destroy him mentally. 'If' Rochelle is alive and Marduke's statue isn't there we'll have to tell everyone as soon as possible. Now that the letter has caused a seed of doubt to form it will keep growing until we know for sure, one way or another.

There is nothing else for it, I will have to hike up to see the stone Marduke with, or without, Ethan.

Ethan.

I feel a hell of a lot better after talking to Isabel. Still not good, but better. Mum and dad can't stop showing their concern. He had to tell her that a 'friend' died in a 'car accident'. it's not fair that Rochelle's sacrifice will never be recognised. Even just her name brings a flurry of tears to the surface and more than a touch of anger towards the Order. I've been fighting them since I was four, or at least training to, and they've taken almost all that are precious to me, mainly through Marduke. First my sister, which in effect caused my dad to become withdrawn and almost drove mum to suicide. Then Isabel. Thank god we managed to get to her in time. I would never have to get through this without her. And of course there was Arkarian's kidnap. Is it me? Am I some sort of jinx? At least I got to say a small goodbye to Sera. It's was more than I had with Rochelle, just when things were beginning to look up.

I turn over onto my side and rummage through the nearby chest of drawers. Withdrawing my hands jerkily, I look at the five items I've pulled out. All are letters claiming to be from Rochelle. The gist of them are all the same; she loves me, I'll see her soon and not to blame myself.

The letters were tucked into my window ledge, since my room is on the ground floor it's not exactly rocket scienceon how to get them there. The need to know if they are genuine and if she is alive, is becoming an obsession. I have to know. And soon.

The quickest, and as far as I know, only way to tell is to see if Marduke is still his improved stone self. I glance at the clock - 10:47pm. Isabel should still be awake. Making a snap decision, I phone her.

'Hey. Look, I'm going to go for a hike tomorrow, can you come?' I ask, tiredness and weariness weighing down my voice. 'I'll be leaving early in the morning.' I say this as though I' m sure I'll go, but honestly I think I'd chicken out if I went myself. I don't want to lose my last hope Rochelle's alive and the letters aren't all an elaborate hoax.

'Of course I'm coming...' Isabel pauses. 'I think I know where you want to go.'

'Yeah, I think you do too. I'll get you at 6 am.'

'Sure,' she goes quiet. She won't be shocked at the early hour, though. Must be something else. 'I'll pack some stuff tonight so we can leave from my house ASAP.'

'Thanks.' It suddenly hits me Isabel had plans tonight. 'Sorry for holding you back.'

'It's okay, Matt 'volunteered' Arkarian to help with the citadel anyway,' she sounds annoyed.

'Oh. I'll let you get some sleep then.'

After arranging the details with Isabel I mentally prepare myself for the worst. One of the reasons I'm so keen to do this is that I think the uncertaintityis blocking my powers. I'll never admit, but without them I feel vulnerable. They've always been there and it's a strange feeling to know that if we bump into a member of the Order I'm defenceless.

I'm looking forward to getting outside. Staying in, trapped with only my thoughts for company, is making me go crazy, questioning everything around me.

When we get up there tomorrow I'll finally get some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I know this chapter isn't great and the POV's are all over the place, but you had better be grateful. I got most of my ideas for this at one o'clock AM, and had to write them down. So please let me know what you think! Oh yeah, I don't own the characters, Marianne Curley does, really obvious but there you go.**

**Isabel**

I drum my fingers impatiently on the wooden kitchen table. Getting up, I walk around to get used to the feeling of the short-handled knife in my boot. A precaution I've taken from Rochelle; just in case. Sunlight is streaming through the windows, making my eyes water. When Ethan's head appears and casts a shadow I only slightly jump. Quickly I dash out and grab the pre-prepared backpack before joining him.

'Ready?' I whisper, my breath rising in a cloud of condensation.

'As I'll ever be,' he replies. 'Let's go.'

Out of the corner of my eye I can see the curtains at Matt's window twitch. I can't worry about him now, but I'm relieved I know how to shield my thoughts 24/7 now. It winds both Matt and Arkarian up no end.

Pushing Matt firmly out my head, I take a deep breath and share a nervous smile with Ethan. He reaches out and grabs my frozen fingers, giving them a warm squeeze. I know he is just as nervous as I am, if not, more so. As we approach the large hill I say uneasily, 'This is it then.'

'Yep.' Ethan looks serious, which is so unlike him. 'I'm glad we're doing this together,' he says softly.

'Why wouldn't you be?' I say only half-jokingly. 'Remember: this isn't over yet. We don't know what is waiting for us up there.'

'True,' he murmurs, raising his head. 'Too true.'

'Well, we're about to find out.' I take the first tentative step up the hill, closely followed by Ethan.

**Matt**

I can hear the front door clicking shut. Racing to the window I make it just in time to see Isabel's blonde hair whipping around the corner. No prizes for guessing where she's going or who to see. At least when school was up and running I knew where she was, I could keep tabs on her, but oh no, she can't resist making me chase after her.

Furiously throwing on some random items of clothing, it's only when I can't find the zip on my jeans I realise they're on back to front. Angrily I rip them off and dress myself properly, fuming silently all the while. I use my wings and reappear outside Arkarian's chambers moments later, where he is living until the citadel is rebuilt. 'Arkarian! Get your worthless backside out here NOW!' I holler, straining my throat as I do so.

'What are you yelling about?' Arkarian's voice asks icily from behind me. Whirling around to face him, I snap 'As if you don't know.'

'No, Matt, I don't. Please enlighten me.' He looks and sounds exhausted, just how many nights was Isabel up here?

'Alright, where is she? Open the door!' I impatiently turn back to the rock face.

'You mean Isabel?' he acts confused.

No! I mean the tooth fairy! Of course I mean Isabel!' I explode.

Arkarian shakes his head slowly. 'She hasn't been up here since yesterday.'

'So where is she then, this early?' I ask, not sure whether to believe him.

'You mean she's not at home?' He worriedly runs a hand through his blue hair.

'Wow, you're quick today.' Intolerance rapidly shortens my temper.

'So would you be if people kept you up, night and day helping to rebuild the citadel,' he snaps back, a rare occurrence for him. Oops, I'd forgotten about giving him extra shifts. 'Besides,' he continues. 'That's not the point, we'll have to find her, it isn't safe with the Order out there. I've told her a hundred times but she can be so …'

'Stubborn? Headstrong?' I provide. I could go on, hot headed, big headed, always going off with out thinking…

'Yeah,' he agrees, his eyes softening as they always do when the subject is Isabel.

'We'd better start looking,' I say in as neutral a voice as I can manage. 'We'll search the mountain first.'

Arkarian gives a tight nod. Obviously things are still tense between us and I've probably just made things ten times worse by wading in and shooting off with my big mouth.

**Ethan**

This doesn't feel right. As we approach the spot my instinct strongly urges me to turn back and got to bed. Sneaking a glance at Isabel, I can tell she's got the same spooked feeling.

'I don't like this,' I whisper.

'Me either but we didn't come this far to turn back now.' A grim look of determination passes across her face, shortly followed by a flicker of doubt. 'Did we?'

'No. We're going to see this through.'

Isabel shudders involuntarily. 'You OK?'

'Sure,' she replies, looking ahead, she gasps.

'What?' I ask urgently, but a look for myself tells me what. As we enter the cool shadows of the tightly packed trees, twigs snapping underfoot, I can see broken branches scattered upon the ground. A large gaping hole is where Marduke's statue should be. I utter a low curse under my breath, semi- consciously pulling Isabel closer.

'Don't suppose the magic pixies came and turned him into a poxy little weed, do you?' my voice trembles. Nervously laughing, Isabel shakes her head.

'We'd better get out of here,' she mutters uncertainly.

'Definitely. I don't fancy running into Marduke with no powers or weapons.' I choke on this last word since Marduke used my weapon to kill Rochelle.

'I brought a knife just in case,' she informs me, plunging a hand into her boot, holding on to me with the other.

'Great! You are a star…' I trail off as I see the size of the teensy thing. '… a star short of a galaxy if you think _that _is going of any use against a barely human man who has apparently come back from the dead twice!'

Isabel looks offended. 'Better than nothing.'

I wouldn't be too sure. Grumbling under my breath I turn to leave. 'Let's get outta here.'

Suddenly what little light we have is blocked out by a towering shadow. It occurs to me that we just walked straight into a trap.

'Hello again,' growls a familiar, sly, guttural voice. Marduke. Behind him I just make out five other shapes before the dizziness and darkness overpowers me.

**Matt**

A familiar sounding roar shatters the awkward silence between Arkarian and me, shortly followed by a scream of pure terror. Staring at each other, Arkarian and I breathe 'Isabel'.

'Quickly! This way!' Arkarian grabs my arm and yanks me easily down into the forest in the direction of the haunting scream. His usually calm violet eyes are open wide in panic as we break into a run, beating away any weeds that dare to stand in our way.

We arrive in time to see Marduke punch Isabel in the face, her head flying back with a sickening crack. Arkarian lunges forward but I catch him, whispering 'Don't give away our position just yet.' He stares at me as if I'm crazy.

'He could kill her,' he says hoarsely.

'Do you really think I'd let that happen?' I snap. Instead of answering me he diverts his gaze back to Isabel. Marduke is towering over her, telling her something I can't quite hear. Whatever it is makes her recoil as if struck by lightning. Again he slaps her, this time lifting her clean off her feet. She lands with a thud holding her head in her hands. Realisation dawns on me as I finally understand it's one of her visions, which even now is shielded from me. Arkarian takes advantage of my distraction to wrench himself free of my grasp and charges over to the clearing.

Marduke laughs wildly. 'What a pleasant reunion,' he sneers, catching a glimpse of me. 'Well boys, it looks like this plan is foiled.' His contemptuous voice holds a note of sarcasm. I get the sense that this was just an announcement of his return. That the big stuff has yet to follow. He glances at Isabel, who is jerking away on the ground now with Arkarian standing protectively in front of her, as I should be doing. It's only now I notice Ethan lying at the base of a tree, blood flowing from a cut in his head.

'I'll be back, make no mistake, I'll be back,' and with that warning ringing in our ears Marduke and his men disappear, leaving me a shaking wreck, in spite of my immortal powers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here****'****s chapter 4. And thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming and please tell me if you liked Matt****'****s POV or not in the last chapter because I might/not use it again. It****'****s just because some parts are relevant to him but I could do it without if I had to. I think I'll mostly us Isabel and Ethan's points of view, and occasionally other people's once or twice.**

**Ethan**

I come to, my head feeling as though a woodpecker is living inside. Matt is standing over me and offers me a hand up. 'Alright? What happened? What did he do to you?'

Groggily I sheepishly answer 'Nothing.'

Matt frowns. 'Marduke didn't touch you? Then how did this happen?' he points tactlessly to my head.

Touching it gingerly, my fingertips come away sticky with blood. Hating him for making me say it I admit 'I must have blacked out and cut my head on a branch. I'd've thought Isabel would have healed me…' trailing off I spot her being cradled by Arkarian, her eyes wide but unseeing. 'What happened to her?' I gasp.

Matt shrugs noncommittally. 'Marduke was here, we saw him beat her up a bit while you were asleep.'

'I WAS NOT ASLEEP!' I yell, causing Arkarian to look up in our direction. 'What made you two come out here anyway?' Shielding my thoughts is tricky at the moment, so I settle for scrambling them as I consider the possibility Isabel told them both about my crisis. Surely not.

'I could ask you the same question.' Matt stares at me suspiciously, I can feel him trying to invade my thoughts, which I have to work hard to protect. At least I know Isabel kept her promise, not that I doubted her for a second. Well, maybe one. Arkarian calls us over.

'She's well and truly out of it,' he says concern showing all over his face. 'I think we should call n emergency meeting of the Named in my chambers as soon as possible. Unless you have a problem with that,' he adds coolly turning to Matt.

'No, no problem.' Matt shifts uncomfortably. 'But what do we do with Isabel?'

'I'll go ahead with her and find her a safe place to stay.' Arkarian carefully bundles her into his arms and prepares to use his wings. Nodding to me he says 'Tell Shaun and Dillon, Matt'll get Neriah and Jimmy.' his figure fades until it's gone altogether.

Turning to face Matt I ask permission to use my wings, to stay on his good side.

'Yeah, sure, whatever.' He grumbles absent-mindedly. Glancing at my watch I see it's almost eight.

'I'll go then.' Eager to escape Matt's strange mood I re-materialise in dads make-shift workshop in our back garden, where there is no chance of bumping into Mum. Dad is already there, so focussed on the leatherwork he doesn't notice me standing right behind. Smiling mischievously I shout 'BOO!'

'Aagh!' Dad spins around clutching the knife in his hand level with my throat. Seeing my grin he comments 'You seem to have perked up.'

'There is an emergency meeting in Arkarian's chambers now.' I tell him, still laughing at his reaction.

'And you're happy about that?' He raises his eyebrows.

'No! I'll explain later.' It would take too long to go into the details now. i know I shouldn't really get my hopes up, but Rochelle has to be alive, I can just feel it. 'I have to get Dillon, so I'll meet you up there.'

He nods and goes out while I run inside and phone Dillon's mobile. Turns out he was on his wy to see Neriah at Isabel's house anyway so we'll meet each other on the way up.

Entering the corridor inside the rock face I notice an open door opposite the meeting room. Peering inside I see Isabel lying on a single bed, her eyes still open and her hands grabbing her head in pin, occasionally groaning. I walk over to her, and attempt to comfort her. 'You're okay,' but she doesn't seem to hear me or feel me squeezing her shoulder. Arkarian comes up behind me.

'She's too wrapped up in the vision,' he murmurs. 'The meeting's across the hall in there,' he adds, pointing unnecessarily. Silently conjuring one of his ancient stools he grabs one of Isabel's hands before sitting down.

'Aren't you coming?' I'm worried that Matt will interrogate me if there isn't someone to keep him under control. I suddenly understand why Isabel gets so irritated by him.

'No,' Arkarian replies. 'I'll be able to hear the conversation from here and watch Isabel, in case the vision stops.' He tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. 'On you go.'

When I enter the room the discussion stops abruptly. matt gestures towards a chair he has whipped up. It's modern and looks uncomfortable, unlike Arkarian's. I swallow hard and state 'You've been briefed on the this mornings activities then,' like some stuffy general in an old film. Dad nods and is about to say something but Matt butts in with

'The funeral arrangements have been made.'

It feels like he physically dropped a tonne of bricks on my head. Gulping, I ask 'Who's?'

'Lorian's, Lathenia's and ... Rochelle's. As well as a memorial service for all those who died in battle.' Matt says, his voice flat and emotionless.

'No! That can't be right! Rochelle's alive! I know it, I can feel it!' I cry desperate for someone to believe me.

'Ethan-' Dad begins.

'No! I'm not going to mourn someone who isn't dead - end of discussion.' Firmly I close the conversation before someone can contradict me. Dad heaves a heavy sigh.

'Son, they have her body,' he says gently, throwing Matt a questioning glance. 'Don't they?'

'Well, actually...' It's Matt's turn to look sheepish. 'It disappeared. we're assuming something in the poison speeded up the decay.' He tosses a nervous look my way.

'See?' I say, half triumphantly, half furiously 'cos he kept this important bit of information to himself. 'She could be alive. Though we could've found out sooner if the Tribunal had been upfront with us,' I spit bitterly, ignoring the stunned expressions on everyone's faces.

Arkarian calls across the hallway 'If there is even a small chance Rochelle is alive I think we should investigate it.'

Yes! I could hug Arkarian! Matt just frowns thoughtfully for what feels like ages. After a while he announces 'I'll sleep on it.'

I'm about to leap up in an angry response when Isabel starts screaming. Jimmy and Matt dash through to where she is tossing on the bed, with dad and me following close behind. her eyes are screwed shut, but it doesn't seem to help her block anything out, whilst her hands pull at her hair, legs pedalling the air as if she is trying to run away from whatever nightmare she is seeing. Beads of sweat form on her forehead. Arkarian fidgets worriedly, staring at her so fixedly as if he thinks the intensity of it will reach her. When she at last calms down tears form at the corner of her eyes. Arkarian quickly suggests we leave and come back at six pm. matt hesitates but gives a curt nod before grasping Neriah's hand and leading her away. I stay only long enough to tell Arkarian 'Isabel's tough, she'll pull through this, easily.'

His only response is 'we'll see' before he takes his seat again, holding Isabel's clammy hand between the two of his.

**Isabel**

It's as if someone has hit the loop button. I keep having the same visions over, and over and over again. Even when I try to stop them they thunder into my brain, making my head ache. I can't see, feel, hear anything outside my vision, which is repeating itself for who-knows-what-time...

_An attractive girl with shiny black hair and startling green eyes is walking down the crowded high street. She keeps nervously glancing over her shoulder and I'm about to see why... An all too familiar sense of evil precedes Marduke's appearance in the town. People around him scream in horror and attempt to run away. He almost lazily lifts his hands and conjures the power necessary to end their lives. Rochelle, the girl, runs up to Marduke, outstretching her crackling hands towards his hideous face, but before she even comes close to touching him, he re-directs his energy towards her. As she ducks out the way, something hard falls out her pocket, clattering to the ground..._

It seems I am to be spared reliving the next vision. As I adjust to my surroundings, I become aware of Arkarian's gaze. seeing I'm awake, he quickly gives me a calming smile and kisses me lightly, brushing his lips against mine. 'Are you alright?' he asks, concern showing clearly on every line of his frowning face.

'Of course,' I reply in what I hope is a reassuring tone of voice. Apparently it isn't.

'Are you sure?' he notices me struggling to sit up and helps me, slipping an arm around my waist and letting me sag against him. 'You seem drained. What did you see?'

It's the question I've been dreading. It was always going to come up. Ethan would've preferred me to tell him first but it can't be helped. Of course, telling them the second vision is out of the question...

**Just so you know, the review button does NOT bite, might scratch though :)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, this chapter took me longer than I expected. Anyway, here it is!**

**Arkarian**

She shows me her vision, leaning her head on my shoulder. I can't believe Marduke would venture out into public or even that Rochelle is still alive. The vision has drained Isabel, and whilst I can understand it took a lot out of her, I don't see why it has used up so much energy.

'Is that all you saw?' I ask, curious to see if she is keeping anything from me.

'Ye-es,' she slowly replies, hesitating slightly.

'Are you sure?' Her head rubs against my shoulder as she nods. 'Then why are you so tired?'

'It repeated itself,' shuddering slightly, she continues. 'Plus it was an early morning.' Isabel yawns widely as if to prove her point.

'Yes,' I agree softly. 'What were you and Ethan doing up here so early?'

'Ask Ethan, it's up to him who he tells.'

A slight wave of disappointment washes over me as I realise my ex- apprentice, and one of my closest friends, has a secret with my soul mate.

'Please, Isabel. You're playing a dangerous game if Marduke is concerned. He is more of a threat than you realise.' I hold her tightly, recalling how close I came to losing her at the hands of that monster.

'It's nothing I can't handle. I can deal with Marduke.'

'No!' I exclaim. 'You have to avoid him as much as possible.'

Isabel sighs. 'We'll have to face him at some point. Either on or before Friday at twelve.'

Her exactness surprises me. 'Why then?'

'Because, silly,' she turns her face to mine, smiling smugly. 'In my vision he attacked during a market day, which is on Fridays and the clock on the church said twelve o'clock.'

Shaking my head in distress, I say 'But I can't go out in public.'

Isabel frowns. 'That's okay, like I said, I can deal with Marduke. Besides, Matt will probably elbow his way in and steal all the action.'

For once Matt's presence on a mission will be a comfort, yet even he doesn't know how close Marduke came to killing Isabel. Sighing, out loud I say 'I'd feel better if I was with you.'

'Sorry, but I get enough over-protectiveness from my brother, without the pair of you ganging up on me,' she sniffs.

Turning her round to face me I hold at arms length. 'Just promise me you'll be careful.'

As she nods, looking slightly surprised at my serious tone, I pull her closer into a kiss. She warmly responds and I catch sight of the clock. Breaking apart I let her know the others will be back in fifteen minutes. Shrugging, she kisses me once more before saying in a tone of regret,

'Suppose we better get the meeting room ready.' Isabel stands up and barely takes two steps before collapsing backwards into my arms. Before she can argue I pick her up and sling her over my shoulder.

Giggling, she shrieks 'Put me down! I'm warning you, I'll-'

'-fall again?' Placing her gently in a stool, with her back against the stone wall, I quickly take my seat so she won't fall sideways. There is just enough time for her to reply 'I was thinking more along the lines of putting on so much weight you'd break your back, but whatever' before everyone comes striding in to take their places.

'Charming!' I hiss out the corner of my mouth.

'I thought so,' smirks Isabel, but it is soon wiped off her face as Matt shoots me the evil-eye.

**Ethan**

Arkarian tells us all Isabel's vision of Rochelle and I can't stop a broad grin spreading from ear to ear, only faltering slightly when I hear of Marduke's presence.

'YES!' I punch the air when Arkarian re-takes his seat beside Isabel, who is leaning heavily against the wall. I race over to her and hug her so tightly that, as Matt so bluntly points out, she is in danger of suffocating.

Sitting back down and smiling like a maniac I ask 'So what's the plan?'

Instead of answering me straight, Matt asks 'Is it possible that Marduke planted the vision?'

Isabel stiffens, all the colour draining from her face as Arkarian replies 'It is possible Marduke can do that, but I saw the vision myself and think it's genuine.'

Although his answer is reassuring, Isabel remains pale.

Matt nods. 'Well then, I guess come Friday, Ethan and I will be there. Jimmy can come as back up, I s'pose,' he adds grudgingly. Seeing Isabel's mouth opening in protest he quickly includes her in the list since 'she knows the scene better than anyone else.' This time it's Arkarian who pales.

'Don't worry, we'll look after her,' I reassure him. He nods, but Isabel scowls.

'I can look after myself,' she snaps. 'So what's the problem?'

Arkarian shoots me a warning stare, even though I don't need it, warning me not to say anything about her near-death experience so I just shrug my shoulders in answer to Isabel's accusatory glare. 'No problem.'

'That's that then,' Matt says. 'We'll meet at the fruit stall at ten a.m. on Friday to be early and ready.' He stands up to leave. 'See you then. Arkarian have a room prepared for Rochelle, for when we bring her here. Come on, Isabel.'

But Isabel shakes her head. 'I'm too tired to walk home.'

Jimmy nods understandingly. 'Okay, love. Come home when you're ready.'

Matt is about to open his big mouth but Neriah stalls him. 'Let's go, she'll be fine.'

Seeing he's still bout to argue, she kisses him and disappears, dragging him behind her.

Disappointed because I wanted to quiz her on every little detail of her vision, I slowly leave with dad comforting me:

'It's only a matter of time, son.'

**Isabel**

Friday has finally rolled around. Standing next to the fruit stall as arranged, I keep my eyes peeled -pardon the pun- for any sign of Rochelle and Marduke. I buy a bag of apples, which will be useful for throwing if nothing else. Ethan appears by my side, making me jump.

'Any sign?' he asks impatiently.

'No, but we've got hours yet,' I point out..

'Yeah, but in your vision Rochelle was already here.'

Matt and Jimmy are opposite ends of the square as in this way we have the whole place more or less covered. Ethan and I wander around the stalls, picking up objects but not buying them, much to the annoyance of the stallholders. We pass Shaun's leatherwork stand a couple of times but he is so occupied we just pass smiles.

At quarter to twelve Ethan grips my arm so tightly I wouldn't be surprised if he's cut off my blood supply.

'There she is!' he hisses urgently. He closes his eyes to focus on contacting Matt to let him where to come and meet us. He arrives almost immediately and runs over to Rochelle, Ethan and I following in his wake.

Rochelle twirls around as Ethan calls her name, a tentative smile forming on her face. Matt forces his way between them and explains in rushed tones where he's taking her. Nodding understandingly, she says a quick hello to Ethan and me before she and Matt disappear without anyone noticing, which is quite an achievement considering how many people are standing here in the drizzle.

Deliriously happy, Ethan picks me up and twirls me around before breathlessly asking me 'Would it be okay if I go up and see her?'

'Go on, scarper already,' I grin at him, surprised he hasn't already gone.

'Thanks!' he beams, before fading away.

Humming quietly and swinging my arms, it's with great shock that I notice the time. Less than a minute to twelve. And here I am, alone. I can't see Jimmy or Shaun. I swallow hard as the church clock starts to chime and an eruption of screams begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. Just a reminder (not that you need it) that Isabel's weapon is 'a weapon of light' and evil people would find it useless, you know this already so I'll shut up now. Thanks for the reviews by the way, keep 'em coming!**

**Isabel**

I plunge a clammy and shaking hand into my backpack for my weapon of light. Clutching the handle, which is like that of a sword, I don't activate it just yet but let my arm hang limply by my side as I turn to face the sneering Marduke.

Many people are running, screaming, knocking over displays in their desperation to escape the horrible beast. Marduke lets a sudden flash of electricity escape his hands which short circuits the CCTV cameras, leaving a burning smell hanging in the air. The last group of people leave the square, pulling a crying toddler along with them.

My heart thumps loudly in and against my chest. Marduke lumbers over towards me, smiling evilly with his half mouth and raises a jet black sword into the air. I back away until I hit the table of a hastily abandoned stall. Regretfully, I realise the only way out is to fight.

As Marduke brings his sword swishing down through the air I raise my brilliant white one up to meet it. A resounding clash echoes and both swords are reduced to average metal ones. With a growing sense of dread I try to recover from the shock of my secret powerful weapon being demoted to an average sword. Yet, I gain a small sense of relief as Marduke roars, showing he is just as surprised as I am.

He quickly recovers and lunges towards me, but I swiftly foil his attempt to make me into a human kebab. He propels me backwards until my back hits a stand of delicate pottery, sending it crashing to the floor. Grasping my sword with one hand I use the other to feel behind me. I grab a loose shard of a clay pot and hurl it into Marduke's face. He ducks to avoid it and I take advantage of his distraction to disentangle my sword from his and run behind the tent, trying not to crunch any pots, which would betray my position.

'Oh, so it's a game of hide and seek you want,' he laughs, sending a chill down my spine. 'Perhaps you played this game with your father?'

Silently fuming, I keep my sword aloft as I navigate my way through the maze of tents.

His voice grows louder as he gets closer. 'I daresay I might have met your father. But where would I have done that?' Marduke's voice adopts a soft dangerous teasing tone.

Unknown to him, his words have triggered off my last vision of the past.

_A tall striding blonde haired man makes his way through a dense forest, coming to a stop at a clearing where he kneels at the feet of an extremely tall and beautiful red-haired woman who promptly motions for him to rise._

'_I trust you have thought about our proposition,' she says in a cold voice. 'Do you agree to hand over two of the Named?'_

_Without a moments hesitation the man, my father, answers 'Of course.'_

'_Very good.' Lathenia permits herself a self-satisfied smirk. 'Then meet us here at dawn, where my friend here-' a man whom I recognise as Carter steps out of the shadows '-shall receive them.' She dismisses the first man with a wave of a long-fingered hand._

_His face hard, he walks away._

Somehow I sense this was the day he walked out on my family.

**Arkarian**

I stand outside waiting for Matt and Rochelle's arrival. It isn't long before their forms solidify before me. Smiling welcomingly at Rochelle I'm taken aback as Ethan suddenly appears and throws his arms around her.

'I've missed you so much,' Rochelle murmurs into his ear.

'Why don't we go inside?' I suggest.

Once I've provided stools, everyone sits down, Ethan and Rochelle opposite each other. They stare so hard they could be the only ones in the entire universe. Matt just lets them, a courtesy I'm sure he wouldn't give to Isabel and me.

Suddenly I become aware of Shaun standing outside shouting something. Allowing him in, I listen to what he's saying.

'Marduke,' he pants 'is at the market facing off Isabel. Jimmy got trampled in the stampede.'

At his words my blood runs cold. I assumed Isabel would have got out of there before he arrived. Just as I am about to use my wings I realise I don't know where to go. Matt comes racing out behind me, calling over his shoulder 'You can't go out in public!' Not for the first time I feel compelled to strangle an immortal.

But as he pictures the journey he needs to take I listen and read his thoughts. Going into my room I snatch a hat and cram any hair under it. There's no time to worry about the eyes or brows.

I sprint outside and use my wings to arrive in a public place for the first time in who knows how many hundreds of years.

**Ethan**

Everybody's gone, leaving me alone with Rochelle. There are so many things I want to say but an awkward silence hangs between us. I settle for an obvious question. 'So, where have you been?'

She sighs, flicking her vivid green eyes to the floor. 'Visiting my mother's grave, mostly.'

'What about before that? How did you…'

'Come back?' She fixes her eyes onto mine. I nod speechlessly.

'Well, to get to Angel Falls I had to hitch hike but I'm guessing you don't mean that.' She pauses slightly. 'You'll think I'm crazy, but I heard a voice, chanting something -don't ask me what- and I dunno what to call it, waking up? I woke up where the arrow hit me.'

Staring at her downcast head, I just can't believe she really is back, that we have another chance, one that I'm not gonna waste. Not again.

'I don't care what it's called,' I softly say, clasping one of her crackling hands between mine. 'I'm just glad you're here.'

**Isabel**

I become conscious of heavy rain beating down on my face. Pushing strands of sweat and rain soaked hair out of my face, I quickly grasp the hilt of my sword and stagger into a standing position, just as Marduke bursts through the back of a tent, ripping a hole from top to bottom.

Panic rises as he advances, grinning lopsidedly. A soft distant whooshing sound makes me want to look over my shoulder, but I wouldn't dare take my eyes off Marduke for even a fraction of a second. He startles me by taking a swipe at my legs with his sword but I hastily jump over it and aim a lunge of my own which he easily defects. My arms are aching as I struggle to keep up with Marduke's furious pace.

'You do realise that if I were to kill you now you wouldn't go to the middle realm again,' he hisses, red eye glowing. 'No second chances for Isabel.'

What the hell is he going on about? All my effort is being consumed by the fight so I can't protect my thoughts.

Something behind me catches Marduke's eye. Calling over my shoulder he yells 'Come to say goodbye?' Lowering his voice he taunts me. 'How did you enjoy your stroll in the middle realm? Ethan didn't do such a good job of protecting you, did he? I bat his sword away as it snakes up to my throat, trying to block out Marduke's babbling nonsense. I can hear footsteps pounding down the street, splashing through puddles but Marduke's voice rises above it. His persistence that I've been to the middle realm confuses me.

Reading my thoughts, he grins triumphantly. 'You mean you seriously don't know?'

'Don't listen to him!' The sound of Arkarian's voice has me stupidly spinning around, exposing my back to Marduke.

'Watch out!' both Arkarian and Matt shout. Too late. But it is only a 'slight' wound to my shoulder.

'Don't know what?' I gasp at Marduke. My sword feels as if it weighs the same as a baby elephant, blood making my jumper stick to me, limiting the movement which, quite basically, I could do without.

'We've both come back from the dead,' Marduke replies. 'Death can't contain me - I think two escapes from death's clutches has a meaning, don't you?'

'Why not make it a hat-trick?' I suggest hoarsely as I leap forward and take advantage of this golden opportunity to at least injure Marduke. My sword plunges deep into his chest, tearing sickeningly into his flesh.

My eyes open wide in horror as not even a single drop of blood comes out. Matt and Arkarian's thudding footsteps slow behind me as they take in the sight of the sword sticking out of him like a sausage on a fork.

'Surprise!' Marduke roars.

'No, no, no, no, no!' I hear myself muttering. 'NO!'

'Yes!' Marduke laughs.

Knees wobbling, I feel myself falling, dark spots appearing before my eyes. Marduke extends an overlong arm and pulls me to his side. Face level with my own sword I can hear Marduke's rough voice… 'You know how useful you are, we could use your skills in the Order. I knew your father, evil lurks in your veins, just waiting to be expressed,' he whispers in my ear. But I'm no fool. He tried and succeeded in using these tactics on Rochelle. And what's more, his breath is foul.

I turn my face away, catching sight of Arkarian and Matt racing towards us. Marduke snaps my head back, actually expecting an answer! So I give him one, telling him exactly where to go in no uncertain terms.

He surprises me by laughing, but it's a humourless one and as he hisses in a dangerous tone 'I'm not done with you yet' he pulls out my sword and throws it at Matt before disappearing and letting me drop six feet to the hard ground below.

It wouldn't have hurt so much, if only my shoulder wasn't pumping out enough blood to satisfy Count Dracula himself. Matt comes running up to me asking the stupid question 'Are you alright?'

Biting back the same answer I gave to Marduke, I snap 'Let me concentrate!'

Stupid immortals, think that just because they have no problems with swords being thrown into their bodies neither do the rest of us.

My eyes connect with Arkarian's and I softly groan. 'What are you doing out here? You're risking too much.'

He shakes his head, letting the rain pour off it. He takes my hand and hauls me to my feet, commenting 'Nothing is too much.'

Hmm, depending on what way you read that I suppose you could describe it as sweet.

'What happened to Jimmy and Shaun?' I ask, as it dawns on me I haven't seen either.

'Shaun went to help Jimmy after he got trampled in the stampede,' Arkarian explains, holding my hand so tightly I consider complaining. Matt saves me the trouble.

'We'd better get out of here, before we're asked questions.' Police sirens are screeching in the distance. Matt prepares to transport us to Arkarian's chambers, and as we shift I consider Marduke. He didn't even bleed, much less die, when I stabbed him but he didn't kill Matt. So if he is neither mortal nor immortal, what the hell is he?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for the huge gap! Summary of the plot so far (since it's been so long) Ethan got letters supposedly from Rochelle so he and Isabel went to see if the statue was still there. It wasn't and they met Marduke. Isabel had a vision of Rochelle in the market so they went there and met her, then Isabel fought Marduke and had another vision of her dad with Lathenia, agreeing to hand over 2 of the named. Phew! Plus: Marduke didn't die of the sword wound but didn't kill Matt either, so we (aka you) don't know if he's human or god knows what. Sorry if I missed any important details out.**

**Ethan**

Staring at a hairline crack above Rochelle's head, I manage to mumble out 'Thank you.'

'What for? Rochelle asks, her startled green eyes penetrating mine.

'For the letters.'

'The letters?' she repeats blankly.

'Yes, hold on…' I fish around in my pocket, returning with two of the well thumbed letters and hand them to her. Her eyes widen as she gently shakes her head.

'Ethan, I'm sorry, but I didn't write these.'

My jaw drops. Mouth going tinder dry I lick my lips to stop them from completely shrivelling. 'But you have to …' I say hoarsely.

Eyes filled with sympathy, Rochelle shakes a negative. 'I wish I had, Ethan, really. She gives my hand a warm squeeze to reinforce the message.

'Those letters…' I trail off. How can I explain to her the hope those letters had given me? When all the evidence pointed in another direction those letters had led me back to believing Rochelle was alive… and here she is. Alive. Just like those letters had said.

'I mean it though.'

'Mean what?' I break out of my whirlpool of confusion.

'What they say.'

'That we'll see each other soon?' I ask blankly, my mind not willing to co-operate.

Rochelle grins wryly. 'This isn't a good day for you, is it? Leaning forwards so that her dark hair sweeps in front to cover her face, she mumbles 'I meant I have feelings for you.'

'Sorry I didn't catch that, what did you say?' Disbelief makes me doubt what I'm hearing. Shooting me a venomous glance, Rochelle repeats clearly 'I might, just might, have feelings for you.'

'Such as?' I teasingly prompt.

Rochelle rolls her eyes, folds her arms sitting back. 'Like you don't know.'

A smile creeps up on my face. But Rochelle didn't write those letters, which hurts me more than I'd care to admit. So who did?' A deep frown covering my face, I run through the list of possibilities. We used Marduke's statue (or lack of it) to determine if there was a chance of Rochelle being alive, but there's no way of knowing how long it was gone for.

Out loud I groan. Don't tell me that the words that had brought me so much comfort came from a murdering, crazy son of a -

'Ethan?' Rochelle asks tentatively. 'What's wrong?'

Dryly, I share my fear that Marduke told me that he loves me.

Rochelle straightens up asking sharply 'Did the letters come in anything?'

'Like what?' I ask, not following where she's going with this.

Rolling her eyes impatiently she barks out 'Like an envelope.'

Dumbly I stare at her, still not grasping where she's taking this. It was the contents that had interested me, not the envelopes. 'Yeah, here.' I reply, handing over the crumpled but blank envelopes.

Rochelle promptly turns one inside out, holding a slightly crackling hand beneath it to catch a fine trickle of grey powder. As it comes into contact with her hands, the electric currents stop.

'Dammit Ethan!' she moans.

'What?' I rise off the stool and dash to her side, thinking that she must be in pain. 'What is it?'

'This,' she says, flapping the envelope in my face. 'This is Marduke's!'

Something in my memory stirs, regarding Marduke and powder. And, more frighteningly, mind control.

'_Now_ he gets it! Rochelle cries, giving an apologetic look to soften her sarcasm.

'But I thought the powder was mind-controlling not power-blocking.'

Frowning lightly, Rochelle replies, 'I'm guessing this is just a diluted version, that just takes away powers, since my hands have stopped hurting, which-' she allows herself a brief grin'- is quite a relief to be honest.'

That would explain my absence of powers. On the spur of the moment I lean forward, grabbing Rochelle's now silent hands and give her a quick kiss. It was Dillon's over reaction to her hands that inadvertently lead to her death. I feel like I have to show to her that it doesn't and never will bother me.

Behind me someone starts slow clapping. Rochelle and I jump apart guiltily.

'About time you two got your act together!' Isabel grins, punching me on the arm and giving Rochelle a hug. Matt and Arkarian trail in behind her, looking amused at Rochelle's and my blushing faces.

As Isabel steps back I notice her mud splattered face and clothes, her hair streaked with it. Not to mention her blood stained shoulder. Seeing my glance, Arkarian explains with a single word. Marduke. Again.

Shuddering involuntarily, I reach for Rochelle's hand which tightens around mine. We fill in the trio on the discovery of the powder with Isabel giving an understanding nod of realisation. I manage to keep the loss of my powers under wraps as dad and Jimmy return with a few bruises which Isabel doesn't even need to touch to heal.

Matt sits there scowling at this new development whilst Arkarian restlessly paces the small room muttering 'This can't be good.'

'Since when has anything to do with Marduke been good?' Isabel snorts.

Arkarian quickly goes on to say 'He's planning something.'

Matt nods, agreeing for once with Arkarian. 'It must be a smokescreen. All this,' he gestures to the letter in my hand and to the exhausted and mud caked Isabel, 'is a distraction. Must be. If only we knew what he was up to…' Matt suddenly punches the wall in frustration, earning a few sympathetic winces from the rest of us. Rochelle and Isabel roll their eyes at each other.

Flapping his hand, Matt glares at the wall as if it was the one who attacked him instead of the opposite.

'Well, until we know for sure what that creep is up to, we're just going to have to sit tight and wait for him to make the first move.'

Isabel opens her mouth in protest but Matt promptly holds up a hand to stall her. 'Until then,' he says forcefully. 'We have Lorian and Lathenia's funeral to prepare for. Due to Marduke's return Dartemis will be unable to attend, in case it alerts Marduke to his existence.'

Dipping his head to Rochelle he continues. 'Obviously the section dedicated to Rochelle will be skipped and the tombstone destroyed.'

Rochelle flinches at Matt's casual reference to her death, as do the rest of us and I grimace at Matt's lack of tact.

'So we shall have to all sleep next week to be transported to Athens for the service. We'll go through one of the Citadel's newly repaired rooms. Ethan, if you tell Dillon I'll let Neriah know,' Matt finally pauses from taking care of business. Anything else?'

'Ummmm… where am I supposed to go? Rochelle asks weakly.

This could be awkward. Her step-mum has already been informed of Rochelle's 'death'. Matt slides his jaw from left to right before Dad pipes up 'You could stay with us, if you like.'

'Really?' Rochelle asks gratefully. 'Thanks.'

'Well, if that's everything…' Matt shifts nervously. 'Isabel and I need to get home before Mum does.'

I can tell the whole Marduke thing is getting to him. And he's not the only one. It's affecting every one.

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapters! It made me feel so guilty for not updating sooner! So thank you to: just justice, XxTheTruthMastexX, Vesperjones, Gwendolyn Isabella, Sakuraangel1327, Diamonds098, Anonymous, SplatteredEggs, GeorgiFalls, FMA4EVER, ThePurpleRose, Furtivefox, Thee-dark-enchantress, JacobloverJC, Bellabff, YAY, E mix and Xxx...Toni...xxX!**

**Chapter 8 is already started so hopefully it won't take as long! Please review and let me know what you think. I found this chapter a bit harder to write than usual. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last chapter! The encouragement to update soon really does work! ) **

**Isabel**

Arkarian and I stroll away from the service, our eyes moist with unshed tears. I've never liked crying in public and although we are away from the others I'm not about to start now. Sneaking a glance at Arkarian's face I can see he looks as if he has aged by ten years. Sensing my sly look he turns to me and gives a weak smile before tugging me down onto the courtyard bench beside him.

I know there is nothing I can say, nothing that would help, at least. So I settle for leaning against him, allowing him to slip an arm around my waist. Arkarian sighs heavily over the top of my head sending blond streaks flying loose into the light breeze that shakes the trees making the fading sunlight dance through the leaves.

The courtyard is so peaceful, so unlike the day Lorian fell. Arkarian tenses as we see a figure below a large tree, but with my sight I can see it is Lady Arabella.. The flickers of sunlight shine onto her pearly tears which seem smaller than pins from here, but it's clear that Arabella, usually so dignified and delicate is distraught. 'I had better go and talk to her,' Arkarian mumbles softly in a tone of regret.

I nod understandingly. 'I'll go and find Rochelle and Ethan, you take as long as much time as you need.'

Arkarian sighs and hauls himself to his feet. I watch him approach Lady Arabella and then I slip away, careful not to disturb their chat.

After wondering around fruitlessly searching I finally come across Ethan and Rochelle but something tells me to hang back. They stand next to what would have been Rochelle's gravestone, made of shiny black marble as dark as her hair. Shuddering slightly I pull my jacket tighter around me as I take a step forward as snatches of their conversation drift towards me.

'… I never thought I would have to do that again,' Ethan says. 'I was naïve enough to think that once she had gone I wouldn't have anyone else left to lose… but then you…' he chokes with emotion and Rochelle places a comforting hand on his shoulder and it's only the intensity of the moment that stops me from charging over to do the same. I know how hard Sera's death was on his family. As I turn to leave I hear my name.

'Isabel was gone so fast. I even tried to bring her back by going to the middle realm, it was awful…' Ethan's voice grows faint and I have to strain to hear their conversation, my feet firmly rooted to the spot. 'I would have done it all over again though, if I had to, if it would have made any difference, if it'd have brought you back.'

Rochelle's voice when she speaks is soft. 'And she doesn't remember any of it?'

'No,' Ethan sighs. 'She thinks she was unconscious. It's probably for the best, really, that she doesn't know what we faced. Arkarian thought it would kill her spirit if she knew.'

The blood in my ears pound as I attempt to make sense of this. Don't tell me that lying creep was telling me the truth when my best friends wouldn't.

'She died?' Rochelle asks in an awed whisper.

'In the past.' Ethan passes a hand over his face and turns around. To face me.

Oh god,' Ethan's face pales.

'Exactly what I was thinking,' I snap in a steely voice. How could he keep my own death from me?

'Isabel, if I'd known you were there-'

'-then I'd still be in the dark then wouldn't I?' I turn on my heel and run, not caring where to as long as it's away from Ethan and gives me space to think.

Two forms materialise in front of me as I run past a confused Dillon sitting under the shade of a tree. Arkarian reaches forwards and grabs my shoulders, trying to calm me but this time it won't work. 'Can we at least talk about this?'

'Trouble in paradise?' Dillon's voice penetrates my scattered thoughts.

'Shut up Dillon!' Arkarian and I yell simultaneously.

Ethan looks between the three of us looking confused, probably by Arkarian's outburst. Furiously I shrug out of his grip and walk away but he and Ethan follow persistently. Anger and frustration make my blood boil over.

'Leave me alone!' I scream at them. All three look stunned and back off as I turn around on my heel and continue running off my anger.

Eventually my feet take me back to where Lady Arabella still sits. Seeing my distress, she wordlessly envelopes me in a hug. After I gain enough control of my sobs to quieten them I become aware of Lady Arabella's quiet voice asking if there's anything she can do. I hesitate, as much as I'd hate to leave Arkarian at his father's funeral I really don't think I could talk to him just now.

Absorbing my thoughts easily Arabella nods. 'Don't worry, I'll look out for him. You go home and rest, get something to eat. That must have been a big shock for you,' she gives me an encouraging, yet watery smile before sending me back home to my bed.

I return to my bed with a painful jolt. Apparently transitions are rougher. I blink rapidly as my eyes adjust to the brightness of my room as opposed to the falling darkness of Athens. It seems the transitions aren't the only things that have changed. I sit up rubbing my back and glance at the clock . Quickly I calculate that one day in another time is equal to six 'mortal' hours.

I can't believe they actually managed to keep my own _death _from me. It's not as if it's something you can forget! A single tear slides down my cheek but I impatiently brush it away. My previous anger is replaced by misery that I'm finding hard to shift, which is really unlikely. I wonder who else was in on it. Surely not Matt otherwise they'd be toast (literally). I still can't believe I died. I was dead. I don't even know how long for. I roll onto my newly bruised back and try to get some sleep before Matt comes home.

**Please let me know what you think, if you're too lazy to log in anonymous reviews are enabled. ) **

**Thanks to last chapter reviewers: SplatteredEggs, furtivefox, FMA4EVER, E mix, Sakuraangel1327, diamonds098, Ms.Roberts and ThePurpleRose.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for the huge delay, I had massive writers block! And thank you so much for all the reviews for last chapter, you lot made me feel extra guilty, so that spurred me on. Hope this is okay, it's longer than usual.**

* * *

**Isabel**

I woke up in the blinding sunlit room with a blinding headache to match. Glancing at the digital clock beside my bed tells me I only got four hours shut-eye so theoretically Matt should be home. Oh joy. More questioning from the master of interrogations. It's not that I don't love the guy, it's just that I'm not up to explaining what happened to make me flee from such an event.

A buzzing of voices swirl in my aching head as I yank on a pair of old jeans and a faded-with-age T-shirt. Someone must have left either the television or radio on.

As I blindly make my way down the creaking stairs the voices grow louder, amazingly loud but the TV isn't on and a quick look into the unoccupied kitchen reveals the radio isn't either. I press my hands tightly over my ears practically praying for it to at least make some difference. But it doesn't, not even a tiny bit.

The angry swirl of voices clash against each other as more enter into the fray. Where the hell are they coming from? They grow so noisy I have trouble concentrating, barely even able to focus on my own thoughts.

The pain accompanying the voices increases to such an extent that I feel like I'm about to throw up. Racing over to the bathroom, I'm thankful to have made it in time. If only the voices would leave so easily! They threaten to overpower me but I can't make out what the hell they are saying, each one is overlapping the others making it impossible to pick out a single one. Oh god! I'm going crazy! As if to confirm it black and red dots dance in front of my watery eyes.

Blindly I stumble outside into the fresh air, something my free mind vaguely remembers is meant to be good for making you feel better. Although I'm not quite sure if it applies to insanity.

Perched on my doorstep with my head grasped in my trembling fingers I watch as a woman pushing a pram glances across, I have enough wits left to read a look of concern on her face.

'… wonder if I should offer to help? But she might be contagious and the baby hasn't had all her shots yet, best not…'

I hear her voice as clearly as though she is standing right next to me rather than across the street. She tugs the cover of the pram lower, saying to her herself 'I wonder if it's an airborne disease.'

I freeze. Not because of her protectiveness of her child - I was used to it form Matt- but because her lips didn't move.

Forcing myself to become detached I consider the possibilities. Either I am going crazy or I can read minds. Pushy minds that won't shut up, I might add. Although the normal conclusion is to assume voices in the head means insanity and that it's time to book yourself a spongy white room, I think it might be something more unusual. Surely it couldn't have been coincidence that the woman just happened to pass by when that particular 'voice' grew stronger?

Covering my face with my hands I groan. I wish I could just talk to Arkarian about this. He'd know exactly what to say and do. But just realising that I can't talk to him about it sends another wave of pain over me.

The voices again increase in volume. Gritting my teeth I realise I can't cope with this much longer, but I have no choice, I have to and will. I'm not about to give in to the pain.

I struggle my way back into the kitchen to find Matt sitting at the wooden table cradling a mug. As I enter he jumps up, 'there you are! Why did you leave so suddenly?' but his words are meaningless as they mix with the din inside my head. Just nodding at him I pull out a chair and to collapse into as my knees crumble.

'Isabel!' I feel matt putting a hand on my forehead to take my temperature and the other pushing a glass of cold water towards me. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' I lie sounding feeble even to myself, as I raise my eyes to meet his worried gaze. He has enough on his plat to worry about without me adding to the list.

He lifts his eyebrows disbelievingly but goes on with what he was going to say since he knows how stubborn I can be.

'there's another meeting today,' he finally says after a long calculating gaze.

With one of my own I notice the bags under his eyes that hint at the nights of sleep lost due to the Guard business. We both stare evaluating at each other. Each of us trying to figure out what the other is withholding. At last Matt draws a sigh and offers me his arm. 'Shall we?'

I raise my thundering head with a little flinch to meet his slight smile. 'We shall.'

In mere seconds we are transported to the area outside Arkarian's chambers. Instantly I feel relief as the voices in my head dwindle away and the immense pressure is lifted.

As the stone wall disappears to admit us a clear voice calls 'Matt?' echoing slightly in my head.

'It's okay, Neriah, I didn't tell her anything yet,' Matt replies. Tell me what, I wonder? About to ask I quickly realise I never once saw his mouth move meaning he must be holding a mental conversation. I chew lightly on my lip, considering how many times the truth seers could do this. They could be talking about all sorts of things right in front of us and we'd never know. Arkarian welcomes us into a different room than usual, Matt with a squeeze on the arm and me with a cautious hug that grows stronger when he realises that I'm not pulling away. He must have picked up on my expression because he instantly asked if I was okay, his gorgeous violet eyes never leaving mine, probably thinking I was still upset over the discovery in Athens.

'I'm fine,' I reassure him, shrugging out his grip, my previous upset seemed a little trivial now, compared to what's been going on, but I can't just accept it. Someone I trust with everything, not telling me such a massive thing was more than a little hard to get over.

Matt proceeds to take his seat next to Neriah as I do the same beside Arkarian, opposite Rochelle, Ethan, Shaun and Jimmy. Just as Matt stands up to begin Dillon dashes in, apologising constantly and cursing 'bloody bus drivers' in his head making Neriah and Rochelle giggle as I smile to myself, seeing the possibilities of being a Truthseer, now that I'm almost 90 certain that's what's going on.

Matt swiftly starts talking before Dillon can explain. 'The reason we are in here and not through in the usual chamber is because I didn't want to alarm you. The sphere has started spinning again.'

A shocked silence greets this alarming announcement. I doubt anything he could have done would have made it any less alarming. But then the floodgates open, everyone's thoughts pouring into my mind at once as they drop the barriers to their minds in shock, causing me to groan aloud. As they vocalise their worry Matt holds up his hands to stop the bombardment of questions.

'First things first. It appears to be showing France around five to six hundred years ago. We can't pinpoint the exact time because it isn't showing a particular event. Another problem is that the Citadel isn't fully rebuilt, but the biggest one …' he breaks off.

Great it gets worse.

'Is that,' Matt swallows as if unsure of how to explain, making us all edgy, wishing he would just spit it out.

Arkarian quickly picks up where Matt left off. 'Is that instead of the usual method of time travel Marduke has opened a physical portal linking the present to the past, like the 'doorway' he used to take Matt to the Ardennes, which means if we go into there we'll be doing so in our mortal bodies.

If we were shocked before, I don't know what we are now. As backwards as it seemed I still wanted this mission. I know I can go safely since I could heal my body if I have to, and the added danger made it all the more exciting.

Abandoning my own guarded thoughts I eavesdropped on Matt's and Neriah's which Arkarian and Rochelle were politely ignoring. They seemed to have also picked up on the fact that I could heal myself and whoever else might go.

Matt stands up again. 'Although this mission is exceedingly dangerous there is no chance we can't _not _go, since Marduke is sure to take advantage,' he pauses sighing heavily. 'We already know where the portal is-' he glances to Ethan '-it's where Sera died, at the falls.'

Ethan and Shaun both turn chalky white as Rochelle and Jimmy anxiously try to console them. Matt hangs his head apologetically and continues. 'I'm afraid that most of will need to go. Isabel to heal those that will suffer in the different time, Arkarian because you know the time period, Neriah to draw a portal in case they get stuck, Ethan because of his experience and gift of instinct, and Shaun and Jimmy to protect them. I'll stay because we can't leave the present undefended, as will the rest of you.' Matt swallowed and I can see he was struggling at the idea of letting both Neriah and me go in such difficult times. 'Also because of this group the cover story can merely be that you're all on a camping trip since we don't know how long you'll be.'

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing how we would get clothes for the time period, but apparently that wasn't such a problem since they had been recovered from the Citadel, along with the dust that would help us fit in and know everything we needed to. It suddenly hits me how much responsibility they're trusting me with. What if I can't heal everyone? It's going to be hard enough trying to block out people's thoughts and I need to concentrate to heal. At least everyone is still in shape physically so we aren't entirely caught off guard, which is fortunate since we are leaving soon so as not to let Marduke gain an advantage.

We are leaving tomorrow night.

Please review and let me know what you think and what I can improve on. Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed previous chapter: ThePurpleRose, FMA4EVER, Lunalux, Tonixxx, SplatteredEggs, Sakuraangel1327, Emawa, Cam, Elise and call me Richardson.


End file.
